During fluid production operations, a plunger lift system is sometimes used when pressure within a wellbore is insufficient to cause fluid to rise naturally. In a plunger lift system, a plunger serves as a mechanical interface between lift gas below the plunger and produced fluid above the plunger. At the surface, a lubricator is used to absorb the kinetic energy of the plunger and to recover the plunger from the wellbore. The lubricator has fluid flow ports where produced fluids may exit.
Canadian patent no. 2,635,993 discloses a plunger lubricator housing, which comprises an elongated tubular body made from a single piece of material. The body has a first end, a second end, an outer surface, an inner surface that defines a plunger receiving interior bore, and radial ports which provide fluid communication between the interior bore and the outer surface.